Episode Directory
This is the list of all the episodes in the Smash Fighters Z series, listed in order Chaos Emerald/Mecha Sonic Saga The first saga, where Mecha Sonic tries to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. Episodes *Intro *Ep 1: Bowser Returns *Ep 2: The Warriors from Another World *Ep 3: The Quest for the Chaos Emeralds *Ep 4:The Adversary *Ep 5: Yoshi's Island Blues *Ep 6: Cruel Brawl *Ep 7: The Underground Cave Complex- The heroes discover that the Grey Chaos Emerald is in the underground regions of the Mushroom Kingdom, but are again attacked by Mecha Sonic *Ep 8: The 8-Bit Beat Up *Ep 9: The Great Subcon Seige *Ep 10: Golden Castle of Wart *Ep 11: The Amazing Mirror *Ep 12: Skirmish of Carrot Castle *Ep 13: Battle in the Hangar *Ep 14: Halberd Showdown *Ep 15: The Factory *Ep 16: The World of Weapons *Ep 17: Shadows of Rogueport *Ep 18: Forever Darkness *Ep 19: Bowser's Castle *Ep 20: The Trial of Heroes *Ep 21: Metal Monster in Bowser's Castle *Ep 22: Pit of 100 Trials *Ep 23: The Star Spirits *Ep 24: The Metallix Tournament *Ep 25: Flames of Destruction *Ep 26: Final Chaos Beanbean/Marx Saga The second saga, where Marx plots on destroying the world, starting with the Beanbean Kingdom. Episodes *Intro *Ep 27: The Conference *Ep 28: Trouble in the Beanbean Kingdom *Ep 29: Arrival in Stardust Fields *Ep 30: Ender the Starshade Bros. *Ep 31: Tolstar's Trial *Ep 32: Great Hoohoo Mountain *Ep 33: Challenge of Hoohooros *Ep 34: Battle on the Summit *Ep 35: Castle Town *Ep 36: Sewer Skirmish *Ep 37: In the Forest of the Night *Ep 38: Year of the Dragon *Ep 39: Haunted Hooniversity *Ep 40: The Wrath of King Boo *Ep 41: Kirby Chaos *Ep 42: Fawful's Facade *Ep 43: Troubles in the Lagoon *Ep 44: The Terror of Torkscrew *Ep 45: Secrets of the Sea *Ep 46: The Sunken Ship of Johnny Jones *Ep 47: Beldam's Gambit *Ep 48: Joke's End *Ep 49: The Hidden Ice Fortress *Ep 50: Battle for the Chaos Emeralds *Ep 51: Marx Soul *Ep 52: Final Fright Fountain of Dreams/Magolor Saga The third saga, Magolor attempts to plunge the world into chaos by using the Fountain of Dreams and the Wands of Power. Episodes *Intro *Ep 53: The Dark Mansion *Ep 54: King Boo's Revenge *Ep 55: *Ep 56: *Ep 57: *Ep 59: *Ep 60: *Ep 61: *Ep 62: The Skirmish on Woohoo Mountain *Ep 63: The Guffawha Ruins *Ep 64: *Ep 65: Sonic vs Shadow *Ep 66: *Ep 67: *Ep 68: *Ep 69: Revenge of the King *Ep 70: See You on the Flipside *Ep 71: *Ep 72: *Ep 73: *Ep 74: *Ep 75: *Ep 76: *Ep 77: *Ep 78: *Ep 79: Death Egg/Bowser Saga The fourth saga, Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach and tries to end Mario once and for all Episodes *Intro *Ep 80: The Kong Caper '' *Ep 81: ''Freedom Fighters *Ep 82: *Ep 83: *Ep 84: *Ep 85: *Ep 86: *Ep 87: *Ep 88: *Ep 89: *Ep 90: *Ep 91: *Ep 92: *Ep 93: *Ep 94: *Ep 95: *Ep 96: *Ep 97: *Ep 98: *Ep 99: *Ep 100: *Ep 101: *Ep 102: *Ep 103: *Ep 104: *Ep 105: *Ep 106: *Ep 107: *Ep 108: *Ep 109: *Ep 110: *Ep 111: *Ep 112: *Ep 113: *Ep 114: *Ep 115: *Ep 116: *Ep 117: *Ep 118: *Ep 119: *Ep 120: *Ep 121: *Ep 122: *Ep 123: Beanstar/Fawful Saga The fifth saga, Fawful attempts to continue the Marx Gang's goal of reviving Marx and causing doom with his companions, Cackletta, Beldam, Marilyn and Doopliss, he attempts this by using the Beanstar's power of granting wishes, however he is not the only person searching for it, Ripto the Rhinoc wants to get his greedy hands on it as well! The Babylon Rogues also show up. Episodes *Intro *Ep 124: The TRUE Arena *Ep 125: Mystery Man Revealed *Ep 126: *Ep 127: *Ep 128: *Ep 129: *Ep 130: *Ep 131: *Ep 132: *Ep 133: *Ep 134: *Ep 135: *Ep 136: *Ep 137: *Ep 138: *Ep 139: *Ep 140: *Ep 141: *Ep 142: *Ep 143: *Ep 144: *Ep 145: *Ep 146: *Ep 147: *Ep 148: *Ep 149: *Ep 150: *Ep 151: *Ep 152: *Ep 153: *Ep 154: *Ep 155: *Ep 157: *Ep 158: *Ep 159: *Ep 160: *Ep 161: *Ep 162: *Ep 163: *Ep 164: *Ep 165: *Ep 166: *Ep 167: *Ep 168: *Ep 169: Time Stone/Void Saga The evil Void has surfaced and is after the sacred Time Stones of Little Planet, and with him is his new follower, Mario's foe Tatanga! Gruntilda also appears, wanting the Time Stones for her own misdeeds. It isn't just Mario and co the two titans are up against: Banjo and Kazooie, Gruntilda's greatest foes, are here to help Mario and co at every turn. King Boo also returns with revenge on his mind, and Taranza and Sectonia also appear. Yamikage arrives with a vendetta. Episodes *Intro *Ep 170: *Ep 171: *Ep 172: *Ep 173: Mario vs Banjo! *Ep 174: *Ep 175: *Ep 176: *Ep 177: *Ep 178: The Terror of Yamikage *Ep 179: *Ep 180: *Ep 181: *Ep 182: *Ep 183: *Ep 184: *Ep 185: *Ep 186: *Ep 187: *Ep 188: *Ep 189: *Ep 190: *Ep 191: *Ep 192: *Ep 193: *Ep 194: *Ep 195: *Ep 196: *Ep 197: *Ep 198: *Ep 199: *Ep 200: *Ep 201: *Ep 202: *Ep 203: *Ep 204: *Ep 205: *Ep 206: *Ep 207: *Ep 208: *Ep 209: *Ep 210: *Ep 211: *Ep 212: *Ep 213: *Ep 214: *Ep 215: Master Emerald/Ix Saga A new foe arrives in Mario's world: Pir'oth Ix. But he is not alone, with the female Echidna, Shade, and her companions, Honey the Cat and Tiara Boobowski, hot on his tail! Unfortunately, he is after the Master Emerald once again! Meanwhile, Bowser and Eggman's latest scheme leads to the creation of three evil machines. Meanwhile, the menacing Black Arms create a new monster, the evil Eclipse the Darkling, and their appearance has given the Shroobs a new enemy. Ripto also returns, and it seems he has affiliations with Dark Matter... Episodes *Intro *Ep 216: *Ep 217: *Ep 218: *Ep 219: *Ep 220: *Ep 221: *Ep 222: *Ep 223: *Ep 224: *Ep 225: Mario's Assassin *Ep 226: *Ep 227: When Yamikage Strikes *Ep 228: *Ep 229: *Ep 230: *Ep 231: *Ep 232: *Ep 233: *Ep 234: *Ep 235: *Ep 236: *Ep 237: *Ep 238: *Ep 239: *Ep 240: *Ep 241: *Ep 242: *Ep 243: *Ep 244: *Ep 245: *Ep 246: *Ep 247: *Ep 248: *Ep 249: *Ep 250: *Ep 251: *Ep 252: *Ep 253: *Ep 254: *Ep 255: *Ep 256: *Ep 257: *Ep 258: *Ep 259: *Ep 260: *Ep 261: Star Road/Mammoth Mogul Saga The evil tyrant Mammoth Mogul has appeared and has scattered the Star Pieces, causing chaos around the world, forcing Geno to arrive and team up with old friend Mario once again. With Bowser on the loose, will Mogul and the Destructix be stopped? Episodes *Intro *Ep 262: *Ep 263: A Star Shattering Reunion *Ep 264: *Ep 265: *Ep 266: Sir Connery *Ep 267: *Ep 268: *Ep 269: *Ep 270: *Ep 271: *Ep 272: *Ep 273: *Ep 274: *Ep 275: *Ep 276: *Ep 277: *Ep 278: *Ep 279: *Ep 280: *Ep 281: *Ep 282: *Ep 283: *Ep 284: *Ep 285: *Ep 286: *Ep 287: *Ep 288: *Ep 289: *Ep 290: *Ep 291: *Ep 292: *Ep 293: *Ep 294: *Ep 295: *Ep 296: *Ep 297: *Ep 298: *Ep 299: *Ep 300: *Ep 301: *Ep 302: *Ep 303: *Ep 304: *Ep 305: *Ep 306: *Ep 307: Chaos Heart/Dimentio Saga The evil Dimentio has finally returned with a plot that could destroy all worlds! Dark Matter also returns. Dr. Finitevus also appears, but is he friend or foe? Episodes *Intro *Ep 308: *Ep 309: *Ep 310: *Ep 311: *Ep 312: *Ep 313: *Ep 314: *Ep 315: *Ep 316: *Ep 317: *Ep 318: *Ep 319: *Ep 320: *Ep 321: *Ep 322: *Ep 323: *Ep 324: *Ep 325: *Ep 326: *Ep 327: *Ep 328: *Ep 329: *Ep 330: *Ep 331: *Ep 332: *Ep 333: *Ep 334: *Ep 335: *Ep 336: *Ep 337: *Ep 338: *Ep 339: *Ep 340: *Ep 341: *Ep 342: *Ep 343: *Ep 344: *Ep 345: *Ep 346: *Ep 347: *Ep 348: *Ep 349: *Ep 350: *Ep 351: *Ep 352: *Ep 353: Movies and Specials *''The Metal General ''- Metal General arrives in Mario's universe and learns that Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee are here, so he decides to plot his revenge and builds an army and a giant battleship. *''Mecha Sonic Returns ''- Dimentio finds Mecha Sonic's remains in the Metallix Tournament arena, he revives the fallen tyrant, making him more powerful than ever and with abilities similar to those of Dimentio's, he betrays Dimentio soon after, and attempts to get his revenge on those who originally slew him. *''Nightmare's Revenge ''- Nightmare appears at the Fountain of Dreams and corrupts it, scattering the three Wands of Power across space in the process, the heroes venture out to retrieve them and put an end to Nightmare's schemes. Wolfwrath and Kirisakin, two of the more iconic "Demon Beasts" from the Kirby: Right Back At Ya! anime, will be appearing as Nightmare's henchmen. *''The Shadow of Sir Grodus''- Sir Grodus teams up with Metal General to exact revenge on their enemies, using the power of the powerful Dark Star, however they face another unlikely opponent, Silver the Hedgehog, however, the new force of evil declare war on the land and attempt destroying it, the heroes are aided by none other than Bowser and Eggman. *''The Dark Score '' - Movie following the events of the fifth saga, the Shake King (Wario Land: Shake It) and Antasma (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team) will be appearing as new villains. *''Rise of the Six''- Movie following the events of the sixth saga, the Deadly Six have been planned to appear, the Secret Society of X-Nauts have been planned to return, the Minus World also plays a role in the story. *''Might of Lyric'' - Following the events of the seventh saga. Sonic BOOM antagonist Lyric appears to unleash chaos onto the world. Gnasty Gnorc appears as his right-hand man. *''Tentative Title ''- Still in planning *''The Doomsday Collective'' - Following the events of the final saga, Tambourine Koopa, Darth, Asylus, Yin Yarn, Galacta Knight and Nazo the Hedgehog are the six main antagonists of the film. *''Special: Generations'' - Our heroes meet classic incarnations of themselves. *''Special: Cracked Mirror'' - Silver travels to an alterate future where Grodus has won. *''Special: Mega Man: Worlds Collide''- In a one off cross-over movie, Mega Man arrives in Mario's world after learning that Dr. Wily has travelled here! Can Team Mario and Team Mega Man put a stop to the evil threesome; Bowser, Eggman and Wily? *''Special: Episode 0 - A special chronicling Mecha Sonic's emergence and the start of Marx's conquest. *Special: Smash Fighters Boom'' - A mini-series special set in an alternate universe and based on Sonic BOOM. In this universe, the worlds of Mario, Kirby and Sonic are one and the same. Other *''Comic: Mario and Sonic'' - A comic based solely on the Mario and Sonic franchises, with elements from the Sonic Archie comics. *''Comic: Halberd Prelude'' - A comic chronicling how the Axem Rangers took over the Halberd. Trivia *Episode 4 in the Mecha Sonic Saga mostly features the main villain throughout rather than the heroes *The first episode of Sagas 2 to 7 a focus similar to anime filler, while the other episodes focus on the plot **The Bowser Saga has two filler episodes instead of one **Magolor's apperance is signified in the first episode of the Magolor Saga, at the end of the episode **The Fawful Saga completely bypasses this, as all of the episodes in the saga are connected. *The Bowser, Fawful and Void Sagas are foreshadowed in the Fountain of Dreams Saga, where the Fountain of Dreams shows the viewer of a light future of the heroes, but shows flashes of Bowser, Eggman, the Death Egg, Fawful and Void. *The Fawful Saga is connected with The Shadow of Sir Grodus, where Silver, Blaze and Marine have decided to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser and Eggman also revert back to being antagonists. **Similarly, the Ix Saga is connected to Rise of the Six, where Zeena appears as a secondary character.